Adia
by Risika-James
Summary: This is the book I wrote a while back, but revised so far only the first chapter is redone. Anyway like R&R.


Adia

* * *

I parked my younger sister Sarah's old but still flashy Jaguar in front of a bash that i was planning on hunting I was very sure it was either Kaleo or Nikolas' party because the girl i followed here is blood-bonded to someone strong, I has hoped on finding one where Kendra was present I'd die trying to rid the world of that bitch. The bonded girl did not sense me following her, only a vampire could do that, and this girl was no vampire, her stance screamed "food!". I walked up to the door and luckily enough the person who answered had never seen me before and let me in as I had thought (and knew) he would It was a good thing he hadn't decided to read my mind just then because I would have been discovered and that would be bad. If I were discovered among these vampires it would mean death for me, hopefully by being stabbed because being killed the way my father was would be for lack of a better word, disgusting and shameful for my family.

If everyone had known who I was it would be very difficult to hunt for those monsters that caused "her" death, and by death, I mean death to all who love "her", For if Sarah had showed her face anywhere but SingleEarth. I or one of the other witches would be obliged to kill her and any vampires with her. I also knew the one thing would befall Sarah is the one thing that they all fall prey too: Being ruthless towards human beings killing without a though, and thats how the witches will find her.

I knew it plagued all who were vampires...Sarah included. It had even had happened to Lila Light the last Light Witch that ever existed was turned into a vampire for her artistic talents. Her daughter Rachel or Risika as they call her now was a very powerful vampire indeed.

_'Sometimes I wonder:Will Sarah be that strong eventually. Would she kill me?'_ I thought sadly _'No she will turn evil I'd imagine, but i don't think she will kill me, who could kill their own...sister'_ I thought hopefully _'Goddess i hope I'm dead by then.'_ I thought cynically whilst looking for a vampire to lure to me.

I saw Kaleo over in a corner _'Him',_I thought. since he had been partially responsible for her changing. I walked over to the monster that was Kaleo gracefully and sat next to him. In a flirty tone of voice I said:

"Hi"

_''Disgusting I sound believable this makes me want to puke, but I must do this" _

"Hello there" He said charmingly and looked me in the eye, I pretended to be transfixed by his gaze.

"My name is Meredith" I said coyly and smiled at him and flipped my hair over my shoulder in an exact imitation of the girls from when I was in high school, the stupid ones I mean.

"I am Kaleo, Who are you here with I've never seen you before?" He said "And I'm sure I would have noticed such a beautiful girl like you."

I was stunned. Something was wrong with this. This wasn't charming this was more like threating.

"Drop the act Vida I read your thoughts," he said quietly still looking at me like I was his lunch. I couldn't do anything else so I stood and pulled my knife out of my spine sheath, kicked Kaleo and held the knife over his heart, just as I was getting to stab him a short blonde girl tackled me. And Kaleo got up.

I was fucked, but I stood up anyway, and grabbed my other knife, and had several vampires grab me.

As well as every one of my knives. I was royally screwed, because theres a big chance of them killing me. And I didn't have a way to defend myself, let alone try and take one of the monsters with me.

"Let go of her," said Kaleo to my disbelief, I knew there was a catch there was no way I was getting out of this one. "I'll take care of it, bring her to the guest room, I know what to do with her" He said in a rather sinister tone of voice. He smiled at me.

"You bastard!", I yelled.

"Thank you!" He said calmly, and continued "I'll deal with you later, Vida" He stared to turn around, and said, oh and don't even bother escaping. That room has no windows and I'm placing a guard at your door. Theres no way out for you" He smiled and with that his cronies led me to the prison that Kaleo had sentenced me too.

Later

I was pretty much sitting there twiddling my thumbs figuratively speaking when Kaleo came into the room with no windows that I was trapped in. I looked up and saw him. He looked positively evil. I narrowed my eyes.

"Why make that face at me? It really isn't attractive at all." said Kaleo

"Fuck you" I said darkly

"I'd hope you mean that in a good way" he said. He was just trying to set me off I knew it. Whatever was going on Kaleo did not mean to kill me. "Of course I wouldn't kill you, I'd be wasting such a pretty face."

_Lovely thanks for reading my thoughts asshole. _I thought as "loud" as I could.

He simply smiled at me.

"Ok. You monster what are you thinking of doing to me if you aren't going to kill me?" I snapped.

"Oh. Nothing. Whats a witches worst fear, that they wont admit to they're too proud, but we all know they fear it, more than death even." I knew immediately, I also knew immediately that Kaleo was as sick and twisted as they come. He bent down to my neck and kissed it.

I responded by smacking the shit out of him. _'Maybe if I make him mad he will just kill me'_

"I was fully prepared to make this experience a nice one, but you just cant stand that" He said sarcastically.

He bit hard into my neck, I wanted to scream it hurt so bad, but I cant scream because thats what this monster wants me to do. It was only a minute later that he let go of me and I dropped to the floor I could barely think from the blood loss and I was still bleeding a little. The impact of my head hitting the floor nearly knocked me out and I saw black spots over my already foggy vision. I felt his wrist to my mouth, I feebly tried to hit him in the face as I passed out.

Authors Note:okay this story kinda jumps in because i don't know how to start. Also You will notice this is a different story than the one from around 2 ½ years ago. I'm sorry if I put you through reading it. And yes she did drink his blood she just doesn't notice because she is so out of it. So yeah just R&R please. I worked my butt off on redoing this chapter I'm doing the other on later.


End file.
